elderagefandomcom-20200215-history
Evelyn, the Sorceress of Delusion
Evelyn... The life of a thief is never too easy, neither is a Lord's or a Blacksmith's. It is though; full of unpredictability, luck and delusions...but not though enough for Evelyn. A relic from ancient times, the times of the great Alkamor the Second, very king of the High Kingdom, defeater of Hulog and Protector of the Realm and Justice or the times when the order of Ilkuon existed. And, it was one of the members of the order where Evelyn comes from. She was borned in secrecy within the magical walls of the Tower of Harmall, where the peak of the mountain lying through, meets with the top of the tower, exactly there, where she was given birth at. Yes, but there is a story behind this all, aye? Listen me now, lad... It was one of the glorious days of the High Kingdom, the king was returning from another bloody victory over the hills close to dying lands. Even though, he and his army were outnumbered, they were able to withstand the foe with an unseen bloodthirst and will for living. That day, in fact...they gave the Legions of Cirinion a terrible blaster. Half of their commanders were slain too. Then they fled and High Kingdom raised once more, the Rainwell was going to pour a lot longer... With the victory achieved and enemy withdrawn with terrific casualties...Alkamor was proud and well satisfied, was marching back to his home. Until a messenger arrived carrying a very important news for the king himself, as he was urging swiftly into Alkamor's tent. And, the messenger finally was inside the tent, taking a look to this tired but proud and strong-looking man in front of himself, his very majesty. He presented the message with all his pleasantries, bowing to the ground. It was an invitation from High Sorcerer Ilydan, calling the king and all his army to his towers for a honoring feast. It was least expected, but well received for the king's side as there was a little tiny note within the wall of text, a coded one single word only so few people can understand, like the kings. "Tirin." '' '' It meant "Trial" in High language. King knew what that actually meant. So, upon the rising of the new dawn, he and his army was already on his way to towers of blistering. And, they arrived. A huge crowd of people and servant-imps greeted them as they entered. Cheering, shouting, flapping, dancing and singing all together to honor their presence in their own land. Except the sorcerers themselves. They are not that great when it comes to things below magic, like emotions or sensations. They ran out of them a long time ago. But, the greetings of the sorcerers and Ilydan were so warm and welcoming that put a smile on King Alkamor's face which invited him into even more now, to return the message. He ordered his commanders and captains to camp around the towers. But called one specific captain of his with him inside the tower of Harmall, to the royal feast. Captain Iglemor, son of the Reylan Minaor the very infamous blacksmith in Twin Kingdoms. He invited him in, and so he left his post and joined with the King and Ilydan on the stairs to the tower. And, here they were in the feast. It was very-well organized. Everything was set to ready long before they half-passed the way to towers. Candles were...everywhere. So were the foods, dancing womans, Ire singers...it was excotic enough for Captain Iglemor to lose his focus. With the Alkamor and Ilydan realizing the shocked face of Captain, they laughed each other and told him to have fun as they were heading an opposite way, to the stairs leading top of the tower. Captain was way too impressed to notice anything as he was already surrendered by different entertainers dancing wildly around him and all other royals in his army. He almost couldn't make to the feast table, if it wasn't the Lord Ithol who pulled him out of the entertainers, also saying; "Be careful when roaming around, Iglemor. Those women can skin you for your "love"." *Laughs as loud as possible.* While these were happening, Iglemor found himself sitting in the same table next to all other lords, seniors, dukes and royals who sum up all the army of Alkamor in the end. Like the Lord Ithol who just pulled him out of that circle of entertainers, who was leading also Iglemor's battalion in battle, or the Duke Erin who merged his own army with the strongest and mightiest King of all the time to gain even more influence and power. Then the dinners began to be served. Alkamor was curious as Ilydan was still leading him even higher parts of the tower, talking about his latest discovery in ruins of U'kul and Alkamor was answering with a smile. Then finally and quite absurdly, he broke his own silence. Alkamor: So...my old friend. Are you certain this time? Ilydan: '''Ah, Alkamor. Every man can make mistakes in his life, but sorcerers only make once. And, as you might understand what we are trying to achieve is not by our hands but the more unholy souls' work. We might even awake some deadly spirits or raise an abomination enough to devour all this tower. Nothing is certain. '''Alkamor: That still doesn't answer my bidding. I am tired of waiting, been how many years I wonder since I heard a word from you. Ilydan: I..ı..a..am sorry, Alkamor. I was busy. So busy finding this right soul. Alkamor: '''What kept you so busy that prevented you from writing a single letter? '''Ilydan: '''You shall see. Here we are. Open the door for our King, Shorlet. Please. '''Alkamor: '''Shorlet? '''Ilydan: '''How rude of us. I forgot to introduce you my most loyal friend. Greet our king, shorlet. '''Alkamor: '''I think he doesn't know his boundaries of rudeness, aye? I still can't see him. '''Ilydan: '''Like most minds, you are taking everything that has a soul as a living and breathing see-able existence. How can't you just see this little kind soul opening the gates for you right now? *A '''loud voice follows by.* 'Alkamor: '''I should have your head cut-off already, friend. Right, so is she inside that room for real? '''Ilydan: '''I swear upon all the old gods, remnants of seven ruins, undying souls and foul rooms of Hellen that she is there waiting for you, my friend. '''Alkamor: '''Then my friend, I shall or can never thank you enough for this. I will be joining with you as soon as possible. And the Iglemor... *Ilydan turns back to ladders, down below to the royal feast after he smiles his friend in a way that the Iglemor's work is already done.* And, Alkamor finally arrives to meet with his ''Tirin. An ancient Raha. An amaze of existence, a soul of undying will and pleasure, such a pleasure for even a King. Rest of the story is unknown to us, my lad. But, that is how Evelyn came to the life. She is the daughter of Great King Alkamor the second, the defeater of Hulog and protector of the realm and later the...Artifacter. But, definitely she has no mother as a Raha is no living thing, it is a soul summoned or found so rare only for complete renewal and satisfaction for a man. A raha can turn into most wonderful woman for the man she chooses to be with. And grants him a child of unique assets then dies and casts her spirit into a next dead Raha in Hellen. Speciality of a child borned from a Raha is...immunity. To all. Everything and Anything. As long as her father lives or even after he dies, it shouldn't pass the sixth Moonrising which happens twice in a year. So, here we are now facing Evelyn, the torn-apart magician, crown-breaker, life stealer and the...Artifacter. She is usually seen around the lands that meet with the sea pouring through endless boundaries, however her whereabouts is never exactly known. She is a completely misty trail to keep track of. They say she usually wears a cape of blue linen with brown tatoos embedded on, tatoos that applies Delusion to viewer. What else, a leather belt with mystical stones attached on her cloak, with different shapes and sizes not so different than one another. There are six stones overall that is attached to stone, and none is same except the two in the back which supports the cloak by pouring white mist below the cape that grants the Evelyn her invisibility. Other four stones are her Mana, and each stones has a different rune written on it which are; Darkness, Blindness, Silence and Fear. These four stones are where she takes her magic from. She has lots of rings and amulets all around her body. They say Amulet of Skolt is also one of them...but who knows. She is also reminded with crystal-blue eyes, beauty as ever can be. A complete delusion itself. With red and brown-mixed long straight hairs falling down from her head through her chest and ends there. What completes all this set are her gloves of the Wielder, an artifact only ancient sorcerers used to possess, like Ilydan himself. Grants the wielder a total proficiency of Mana and Uha control. (Different kinds of magic and spell.) Her boots, as they say is made of unweavering lines of Arin cotton. The softiest cotton of all. But not too soft to enchant it with Spells. There is also one huge black linen in each part of the boots, which is unknown to this world. No, no...she became a complete artifacter now. It will be though to seek her out by yourself all alone. Ah...what if you are strong enough to join the order of the Fiery Shields on their quest? What, then? I advise you think twice, her gaze is not her only option when destructing a soul. She has other ways to penetrate...keep your eyes open. You never know what other benefits of being Rahaborn grants to Evelyn beside her beauty, lad. Category:Characters